


Teach Me the Future

by beef_wonder3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, archangels as little ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: I locked Creationism & Evolution in the closet together and kept the key
Kudos: 3





	Teach Me the Future

The Earth changed every time he blinked.  
Gabriel was fascinated.  
He could watch for ages from a perch in Heaven, as everything on the world his Father had set in motion grew and changed before his eyes.  
  
It wasn’t just Gabriel either. Earth fascinated his brothers as well. The four of them would perch and watch, jostle each other, taunting and laughing; wanting to grow as fast as the life on earth, no matter how many times Father told them they would be his most glorious angels, passing time before they returned to their duty.  
  
Gabriel also knew that while he and Michael, Lucifer and Raphael were watching for a little while; on the actual earth, an enormous amount of time was passing by. Still, the Archangels were enchanted by its beauty.  
  
When they watched, a tiny, single cell grew into snuffling beasts and wide, tall trees and prickly coral beds. Rolling seas splashed through itself with rage, settling to stillness in peace. The hard cover of the planet cracked and shuffled away, separating the dry masses peeking above the water.  
  
Greenery bloomed over the masses, creatures ambling around, learning how to move out of water. And Gabriel and his brothers loved watching them grow. Sometimes Father would watch with them. His presence powerful and warm behind His Archangels. Each archangel cherished this time, their Father’s glory bathing them in His love for them and for the growth on earth.  
  
“Look at that!” Michael exclaimed, pointing a small hand towards several group of beasts on the land. Gabriel looked to them, realizing what his brother was asking.  
  
“Weren’t those three groups exactly the same as each other before?” Gabriel asked, observing the subtle difference between each group of creatures.  
  
“Yes, they were.” Father stated simply. Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion, seeing his brothers do the same.  
  
“But,” Gabriel started slowly, “why are they different now?”  
  
“Do you see how they are separated?” Father asked, his words soft and encouraging. Gabriel looked at the land closely.  
  
“The covers are separating again.” Gabriel said, the answer dawning on him, “There’s too much water between them for the creatures to proliferate together.”  
  
Father hummed, pleased, saying,  
“Very good, Gabriel.” And Gabriel glowed with the praise.  
  
“So,” Raphael clarified, “they change if they go to different places for too long.”  
  
“Yes, do you understand how?” Father asked, continuing His lesson.  
  
“They need to survive in different places and they need to change at the most basic to do so.” Lucifer piped in, eager to participate.  
  
“That’s right.” Father replied but Gabriel was thinking. When he thought about it; that actually could be fun.  
  
“So if,” he started, trying not to grin mischievously at his brothers, “If those beasts there” he said, indicating to the creatures in an armoured shell, “If some were to move to a new place away from where they are, they would change? Become different to the ones left behind?”  
  
“Most likely.” Father told him, not bothering to hide his amusement. Gabriel looked at him and he really shouldn’t be surprised that Father knew exactly what he was thinking. This time Gabriel did give in to a mischievous grin.  
“Would you like to try?” Father asked him.  
  
“May I?” Gabriel asked eagerly. Father nodded once and Gabriel turned his attention to earth and the shelled creatures. The 3 other archangels, watched on eagerly as Gabriel thought of his action.  
  
Deciding, Gabriel concentrated and conjured a shaking in the land, causing several of the creatures to fall into the water. Gabriel blew the wind, to sweep them over to the string of small, erupting lands, making sure they floated across the water, lifting them up if they started to sink.  
  
Their attention was rapt as the shelled creatures washed up on the sands of the volcanic beach. They flailed on their back and until one righted itself, stumbling over to nudge another over the right way.  
  
The archangels and their Father watched as the creature shuffled around slowly, learning their new home.  
  
“When will it happen?” Raphael asked, impatient.  
  
“When it happens.” Father told them cryptically. “We will return to them when they are ready.” Ushering them all off the perch, He told them, “Go, tend The Garden, your brothers are still growing as well.” He reminded them.  
Reminded of their duty to care for their growing brothers, the archangels took off towards the heart of Heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel was excited; so excited that he couldn’t stop his wings fluttering. He ignored the sound of his brothers bickering behind him as they flew towards the perch, summoned by their Father.  
  
“Are you ready to see them?” Father asks when they arrive.  
A chorus of excited Yes’ echoed and their Father smiled.  
  
Gabriel gazed down at the creatures he had moved, feeling their tiny essences’ to their deepest core.  
“They’ve changed!” He exclaims amazed. “They’re so much bigger!”  
  
“Incredible.” One of his brothers whispers. “They did it all by themselves. Amazing.”  
  
“Why did you want us to see this, Father?” Michael asked, just as awed as his younger brothers.  
  
“There’s something I want to show you.” Farther says, directing their attention across the ocean to a different land mass. “Look at those creatures there.” Indicating towards the bipedal beasts.  
  
“What are they?” Raphael asked, bewildered.  
  
“It’s not important what they are.” Father explains softly, love and fondness evident, “It’s important what they will be.”  
  
“You have plans for these creatures?” Michael asked,  
  
“Yes, Michael, I do.” Father explained, “But they’re not ready yet. They are still changing, still growing.”  
  
“Why are they so ugly?” Lucifer asked bluntly.  
  
“Lucifer!” Michael hissed, a reprimand.  
  
“Hush, my Morningstar.” Father says more gently, “One day, their descendents will be beautiful. Just like the rest of my children.”  
  
Gabriel saw his younger brother wrinkle his nose, doubtful. Gabriel bit his lip, doubt was dangerous.  
  
Tearing his eyes back to the hairy creatures down below, Gabriel observed closely. They were a bit funny looking, Gabriel thought as he wondered what these ones were going to change in to. Will they still climb the trees they like? Will they still eat everything they can? Will they find a way to release the shining light that makes their souls glow?  
  
The longer Gabriel watched them, the longer he wondered what kind of magnificent beings, that his Father loved so, were going to descend from the simple creatures he was looking at.  
  
Gabriel started blinking; he couldn’t wait to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving fic from my lj days.


End file.
